


One Moment of Weakness (Even Jedi Cry)

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Gambit: Siege - Karen Travess
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lanteeb, Missing Scene, POV Greti, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Zigoola Aftermath, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: A missing scene from Gambit: Siege.  Obi-Wan cries in the sickhouse, and Greti is there for him.





	One Moment of Weakness (Even Jedi Cry)

_Thud, thud.  Boom, boom!_   The volleys of blaster fire from Lok Durd's droid army thundered overhead.  The sickhouse dark and quiet, but the quiet was uneasy and filled with pain.  The pain battered him, howling like a gale worse than any Tatooine sandstorm, slowly pounding him to dust.  

Time past.  Minutes?  Hours?  He isn't sure anymore.  He realizes the floor in front of him was puddled by a steady  _drip-drip_ of water.  He looked up, puzzled.  Rain couldn't have gotten through the storm shield, could it?  No, he didn't hear any.  Was there a puddle on the roof, dripping through some minuscule hole?  He absently brought his hand to his beard to think-

The dripping was coming from him.  He looks at his damp hand, uncomprehending for a moment as the tear fall thicker and faster.

_I'm... crying?_

He couldn't cry for Anakin, when Dooku took his arm.

He couldn't cry for Taria.

He couldn't cry for his fallen Jedi comrades...

-Or the clones.

-Or for Qui-Gon.  Fripin' Sith, he couldn't cry for Qui-Gon, his blasted  _Master!_   So why the  _kark_ is he crying now?!

The Force gently whispered.   _Greti._   He's crying for Greti.  Because he can't save her.  And he cries for the village, and it's fate.  He cries for Bant'ena-

_-And Anakin's arm._

_-And for Taria._

_-And for the Jedi._

_For the clones... and for Qui-Gon_.  The last thought sends a stab through his heart, reawakening old aches and pains.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_Peace._

_Peace._

_Peace..._

_There is no peace since Zigoola._   And then the dark was back, screaming at him.  He let out a whimper as the voices pounded in his skull.

_Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die!_

"No..."

_Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die!_

"Please... stop..."

_DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE!_

"NO!"

Then a dark, bitter wind pounds him through the Force, so powerful it drowns out the ancient Sith if Zigoola-

_/I will kill you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Just as I did your pathetic Master./_

* * *

 

The scream of pain and torment wakes Greti from a uneasy doze.  It comes again and some how she can  _feel_ it this time, and it's like icy fire.  She  _has_ to help!  Who is it-  _Obi-Wan!_   She sees him slumped on the floor, shivering and whimpering.  She grabs her thin blanket and carefully fills a cup half way with precious water.  She creeps over to him, placing the cup on a nearby table.  He is pale, so pale.  He's muttering under his breath and she bends down to hear, touching his brow-

_-DIE DIE DIE DIE-_

She pulls her hand away, it burning with the icy fire.  She tries to clear her mind like Obi-Wan taught her, but she's  _so scared_ and his brow felt  _so cold_ and the darkness runs  _so deep_ but she has to, has to  _save him-_

"Greti..."  He's voice is weak and rasping, and she takes the cup of water and holds it steady, his hands are shaking to much...

"Please don't do that again, Greti." 

"You were hurting, Obi-Wan I had to."

"Please don't do it again.  Please."  And he's  _begging_ her, and he's a  _Jedi_ and  _Jedi don't beg..._   But he did, and what can she say?

"Alright.  Just let me stay."  And she dragged the blanket over them both, and marveled how light and warm and  _good_ of a person could suffer so much.


End file.
